russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 at Viva-TV, No. 4 parin sa buong bansa sa buwan ng April!
Ang IBC-13 at Viva-TV parin ang No.4 TV network sa bansa ayon sa buwan ng Abril Kantar Media. Taliwas sa sinasabi ng TV5 sa No.1., GMA sa No.2 at ABS-CBN sa No.3 na sila ang buong bansa, ang IBC-13 at Viva-TV ang nakakuha ng 11 sa top 15 shows na may pinakamataas na ratings. Ito ang Top 45 TV ratings sa buong bansa sa buwan ng Abril ayon sa Kantar Media: :1. Y2K: Yes to Kids (IBC-13) - 10.5% :2. Valiente (TV5) - 35.1% :3. Cooltura (IBC-13) - 9.4% :4. Tukaan (IBC-13) - 10.2% :5. Walang Hanggan (ABS-CBN) - 34.6% :6. E-Boy (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% :7. The Main Event (Viva-TV) - 16.1% :8. Princess And I (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% :9. DMZ-TV (IBC-13) - 23.1% :10. IBC Express Balita (IBC-13) - 18.5% :11. Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% :12. Fil-Chi (IBC-13) - 14.1% :13. Winx Club (Viva-TV) - 11.9% :14. Dahil sa Pag-ibig (ABS-CBN) - 24.7% :15. Pop Pixie (Viva-TV) - 10.2% :16. Ronda Trese (IBC-13) - 11.9% :17. NBA 2011-2012 Season (Viva-TV) - 23.5% :18. Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 23.6% :19. PBA Commutioner's Cup (Viva-TV) - 20.1% :20. Aksyon (TV5) - 23.8% :21. TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% :22. Kapuso Movie Night (GMA) - 21.5% :23. Eat Bulaga (GMA) - 21.1% :24. Sinemaks (Viva-TV) - 28.3% :25. Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 20.5% :26. Wil Time Bigtime (TV5) - 36.9% :27. May Bukas Pa (Viva-TV) - 19.6% :28. Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% :29. Kapitan Awesome (TV5) - 24.9% :30. Popstar TV (TV5) - 27.9% :31. Jose and Wally: Party For Every Juan (GMA) - 20% :32. T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (TV5) - 25.3% :33. Pidol's Wonderland (TV5) - 25.5% :34. Toda Max (ABS-CBN) - 19.1% :35. Game N Go (TV5) - 40.9% :36. Viva Proudly Presents (Viva-TV) - 18.5% :37. Talentadong Pinoy (TV5) - 38.8% :38. Shakey's V-League (Viva-TV) - 44.4% :39. Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho (GMA) - 18.8% :40. Barney and Friends (IBC-13) - 13.3% :41. Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Viva-TV) - 15.2% :42. Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (TV5) - 19.7% :43. Grossology (Viva-TV) - 14.2 :44. Pop Girls (Viva-TV) - 14.3% :45. Sarah G Live (ABS-CBN) - 18.5% Viva-TV on IBC Sked for July 6 to 8, 2012 'Friday' *'4:30 pm -- IBC Express Balita (LIVE)' *''Live report of Greg Gregorio at the Jr. NBA'' *'5 pm -- Winx Club: The Power of Believix' *5:30 pm -- PBA Governors' Cup on Tour *7:30 pm -- May Bukas Pa *'8 pm -- Jr. NBA All-Star Squad (LIVE)' *10:30 pm -- @Annebishowsa *11 pm -- Chikalectric *'11:30 pm -- Ronda Trese (LIVE)' *''Live report of Greg Gregorio at the Jr. NBA'' *'12 mn -- Last Fool Show (LIVE)' *''Guest: Melai Canteveros'' 'Saturday' *10 am -- Pop Pixie *10:30 am -- Grossology *11 am -- Cristinetopia *11:30 am -- Lunch Break (LIVE) *12:30 pm -- Shakey's V-League (LIVE) *2:15 pm -- Stop, Talk and Listen (LIVE) *3:15 pm -- All Out with Nicole Hiyala *3:45 pm -- Music K-POP *4 pm -- Trollz *'4:30 pm -- Winx Club: The Power of Believix' *5 pm -- Celebrity Real Life Stories *5:30 pm -- Goin' Bayabas *6:30 pm -- Fighting Family *7 pm -- Jr. NBA (LIVE) *'7:30 pm -- Cartoon Premiere Night: Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Dubbed in Tagalog)' *'9 pm -- Wansapanataym: De Adventures of Wonderful Women' *''Starring Cristine Reyes and Richard Gutierrez'' *10 pm -- The Main Event with Ronnie Nathanielsz *11 pm -- IBC Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *11:30 pm -- Tukaan 'Sunday' *9 am -- Y2K: Yes to Kids *9:30 am -- Hapi Kung Healthy *10 am -- Chinatown TV *11 am -- Atomic Betty *11:15 am -- Lola and Virginia *'11:30 am -- Winx Club: The Power of Beliveix' *12 nn -- SM Little Stars *1 pm -- DMZ-TV (LIVE) *2 pm -- P-POP Star Hunt *3 pm -- Bagets: Just Got Lucky *'4 pm -- PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine vs. Meralco (LIVE)' *'6 pm -- PBA Special: Robert Jaworski's Retirement Ceremony' *'6:30 pm -- PBA Governors' Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra vs. Petron Blaze (LIVE)' *8:30 pm -- Pop Girls (LIVE) *'9:30 pm -- Sinemaks: Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat' *''Starring Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo'' *11:30 pm -- IBC Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12 mn -- El Shaddai Viva-TV on IBC Sked for July 10, 2012 *11:30 am -- Lunch Break *1 pm -- The Next Chief Justice (LIVE) *4 pm -- Barney and Friends *4:30 pm -- IBC Express Balita (LIVE) *'5 pm -- Winx Club: The Power of Believix' *5:30 pm -- Daily Top 5 (LIVE) *6 pm -- OPM TV *6:30 pm -- May Bukas Pa *7 pm -- Strawberry Shortcake *7:30 pm -- Popstar Diaries *8 pm -- DMZ-TV (LIVE) *'9 pm -- Now Showing: All or Nothing' (Via Satellite) *'Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula' *11:30 pm -- Ronda Trese (LIVE) *12 mn -- Pulsong Pinoy